Heather's Lion Breeze
Chapter 1 Heathertail looked in her mirror, sighing. She looked lovely, of course, with her violet-blue dress the exact shade of her eyes. Her dirty blonde hair which came down to her mid-back and tabby cat ears and tail. She was going on a date with Breezepelt, the obnoxious tom in her clan. Oh, how she wished she could share this evening with Lionblaze instead. With his shaggy golden blonde hair and muscular build, you were crazy to say he wasn't attractive. The had a previous relationship, but that was when they were apprentices. They were both warriors now and they could never be together. A doorbell rang. It must be Breezepelt, ''she thought with a look of disgust on her face. "Ready to go Heathertail?" Breezepelt's voice had an annoying tone to it. He was impatient, rude, and just plain awful. "Yeah," She sighed as she spoke. "Why else would I have stepped outside?" Breezepelt rolled his amber eyes as he started walking down the street. Heathertail stuck her foot out a couple times to trip him. To her the joke never got old, giggling every time he fell flat on his face. Heathertail's sapphire eyes shone as she saw Lionblaze walking towards them. Even in the twilight, his golden hair shone like LionClan. Heathertail wasn't the only one to see him though, Breezepelt's look of disdain showed he noticed his half-brother. She kept on walking into she crashed right into Lionblaze, their lips together. Chapter 2 Both their eyes widened as they stepped back awkwardly. "Heathertail... um, hi" He gave an uncomortable smile. "Hi, Lionblaze." Heathertail was trying to keep her cool while talking to her real love. "What brings you two here?" He asked, still trying to get over the awkward moment. Breezepelt answered before she even had a chance to open her mouth. "We're on a date!" He said briskly, wrapping his arm so tightly around her shoulder Heathertail was afraid it would cut off circulation. "Oh..." Lionblaze's voice was soft. "It's nice to see you moved on..." Heathertail whispered in Lionblaze's ear. "It's not what you think. I was forced too go on this date. I don't even like him like that." There was an unreadable expression in his amber eyes. Guilt, maybe? Why would Lionblaze be feeling guilt? A girl wearing a silver dress caught up to Lionblaze, her blue eyes filled with affection. She had fair skin, dark hair, blue eyes the color of the lake, and a silvery-gray tabby tail and ears. "Lionblaze?" She said. "Are you ready to continue walking?" "This is Cinderheart" Lionblaze laughed out the words. "She's my girlfriend." Chapter 3 ''Girlfriend? ''Heathertail thought to herself. She felt so ''stupid. "I have to go," Heathertail murmered, half to herself. "I'll text you deets" "Same here," Lionblaze smiled. Breezepelt tugged her arm and pulled her away from her dream guy. He flipped his dark hair from his face. They went to Wind Beneath the Sparrow's Wings one of the fanciest restaurants in the area. "Reservation under Breezepelt" He said. "Yes, right here. Table for two," The man said. They got a seat right by a window and across the thunderpath was where Lionblaze's date was being held. She gazed out the window where Lionblaze was having a good time with Cinderheart. The waiter came to their table. "About time!" Breezepelt hissed. "I thought I was gonna die of old age before anyone came here!" "I'm sorry if I missed you but I've been limping from table to table and you've only been here for 2 minutes you impatient furball!" The waiter had a twisted foot. "I'm sorry if my date has the patience of a 2 moons year old kit. He doesn't mean it, he's just naturally rude..." Heathertail joked around. She realized that the waiter must be Deadfoot. Deadfoot smiled at Heathertail and started to take their order. "What would you like to drink?" "Cream, Ireland style, heavy, and make it chocolate." Breezepelt said, blantantly trying to make the waiter's life difficult. "I'll just have some water with lemon, please." Heathertail said. She stared at the window, looking at Lionblaze who seemed to keep on having more and more fun with his girlfriend. "Nice night, isn't it?" Heathertail said, trying to stir up some conversation. "I guess so, you can practically see all of StarClan tonight." He flashed Heathertail a loving smile, which she tried to return. "Yeah, I wonder if they're watching us... The WindClan ancestors, or maybe some from another clan." Heathertail wondered if that was true. "Maybe," Breezepelt's hard outer layer seemed to be peeling off and showing a new soft side that no one had ever seen before. After the meal was over, a slow song played in the room. Breezepelt took Heathertail by the hand and smoothly and softly said, "Dance with me." Heathertail took the tom's hand and spun on the dance floor, her indigo dress twirling delicately. They danced and danced until she needed a break. She sat down panting. "I need to rest for a bit." She said, catching her breath. Breezepelt gave her a smile. "Take all the time you need. Want some dessert?" "Sure," She answered. "Do you want some, too?" Breezepelt chuckled. "Why? I've got something sweet right here." He kissed Heathertail on the cheek. Am I falling in love with him? ''She asked herself. ''No! I can't be! I'm in love with Lionblaze! ''She sat and ate her dessert, looking out the window. This time Lionblaze looked back and smiled. Never had Heathertail felt so conflicted... Chapter 4 Heathertail plopped down on her couch and let out a sigh. It had been two days since her date with Breezepelt and she still wasnt sure of her decision. A knock on the door startled Heathertail as she leaped off the tan leather couch. She opened the door. "Hello there," A handsome tom meowed. "Came by to visit." "Lionblaze!" Heathertail gasped. "I didn't know you were stopping by!" Lionblaze smiled. "Umm.... Surprise...." "Mouse-brain!" She chuckled. Lionblaze sat on the couch in the spot she was sitting. "This spots warm..." He annouced. "Yeah, because I was SITTING IN IT!" Heathertail dragged Lionblaze off the couch and redeemed her cushion. "Jerk..." Lionblaze muttered. He sat next to Heathertail, a little too close for comfort of it were someone else. "So what brought you here?" Heathertail asked. "Well I wanted to talk..." Lionblaze said softly. "About what?" Heathertail gazed into his amber eyes. "You... Me.... Us" He held Heathertail's hand as he said the words. ''Us? ''Heathertail pondered the thought. "Do you still like me?" He asked. "Like more than a friend?" His question made Heathertails heart leap out of her chest and dance across the room. "Yes, I do." She admitted. "But what about Cinderheart? Your girlfriend''?" "She dumped me..." Lionblaze's amber eyes were clouded with grief. "I wish Breezepelt would stop talking to me!" Heathertail joked, seeing the joy fill Lionblaze's eyes again. "I really like you Heathertail." Heathertail started to blush as he poured out his feelings. "I like you too," Her deep eyes met Lionblaze's and a surge of affection pulsed through her body. They came closer and closer to each other until their lips met, this time not on accident. Heathertail wasn't sure how long the kiss was, only that it felt like forever and a few seconds at the same time. "I should probably go," Lionblaze said. "Its getting late." Heathertail followed the golden-haired tom to the door then gave him a hug goodbye. "Bye Lionblaze.." "Wait!" Lionblaze rushed back. "When can I see you again?" "Tomorrow night." Heathertail said. "At the little coffee shop on Sparrow St." "Okay," Lionblaze said as he left. "See you there." Chapter 5 Lionblaze was walking home from Heathertail's house. When he was home his brother Jayfeather was standing in the doorway, his ice blue eyes flaring with annoyance. "Where were you?" Jayfeather asked. "And I'll know if your lying!" Lionblaze winced at the anger in his brother's eyes, blindness had not stopped him from showing emotion. "Nowhere, just taking a walk..." "Don't you dare lie to me, Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yelled. "You smell of heather perfume and that's only available in WINDCLAN!! You were with Heathertail, weren't you?" "Fine, I was with Heathertail!!" Lionblaze shouted at Jayfeather, still not simmering his anger. "Are you happy now!!!? Happy that I broke the warrior code!!!!?" "Shut up Lionblaze!" Jayfeather's blue eyes were a swirling pool of rage and frustration. "Don't tell me to shut up!" Lionblaze pushed Jayfeather into the wall then started the punch him. "LIONBLAZE STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM?!" Their sister Hollyleaf ran down the stairs and pulled him off of his brother. "I'm so sorry, Jayfeather..." Lionblaze tried to apoligize but couldn't quite find the right words. "Whatever," Jayfeather went to the freezer and placed an ice pack on his black eye. "I know how you lose your temper..." Hollyleaf started to walk back upstairs, her fancy black, somewhat short party dress flowed from her body. Her long silky black hair was neatly combed. "I never asked," Lionblaze chuckled. "Where are you going?" "What makes you think I'm going somewhere?" Hollyleaf asked nervously. "You never dress this fancy, ever. ''Not to mention that you've had this dreamy, dazed-off look since yesterday." He added, observing his sister's clothing. "Well, fine." Hollyleaf admitted. "I have a date!" Jayfeather let out a slight chuckle. "''I ''could have told you that, and I don't need sight or mind-reading to know it. So... Who is he?"" "Well... About that..." Hollyleaf laughed nervously. "It's Foxleap but you can't tell anyone! Especially not Rosepetal!" Rosepetal had a previous relationship with Foxleap but they broke up because they were uncle and niece... Talk about that awkward moment.... "We won't tell her about anything," Jayfeather promised. "And you, Lionblaze?" "I won't," Lionblaze said. After all, if she had found out about Heathertail, she probably wouldn't tell anyone. A doorbell rang as Hollyleaf exclaimed. "Foxleap! He's early! Tell him I just had to do my makeup!" His sister ran up stairs to touch up her face. It wasn't Foxleap, but Breezepelt at the door. "What do you want?" Lionblaze said, glaring at his half-brother with the same amber-eyed stare he was giving back. "Stay away from Heathertail," Breezepelt growled. "Or else!" "Make me..." Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "Now, get out of my house, you fox-hearted, mouse-brained piece of dung!' Breezepelt walked away from the house, cursing under his breath. Hollyleaf walked down the steps, her pale face delicately painted with her make-up. "Is he here?" "No it was Breezepelt," Lionblaze said. "His name should be Mangepelt!" A laugh came from behind. "Foxleap!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, giving the ginger tom a big hug. Foxleap was skinny, with dark ginger hair that had a surfer edge to it. "Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. Hollyleaf grabbed it as they headed out, their bushy tails entertwined. "Bye guys!" Hollyleaf yelled back as she walked into the distance. All of a sudden Jayfeather kicked Lionblaze in the stomach. "What was that for?" Lionblaze mananged to get out. Jayfeather's ninja kick had taken the wind out off him. "Now we're even!" Jayfeather replied. "Oh, please!" Lionblaze snorted. "You're tongues sharper than any attack you can give me!" "True... Very true...." Jayfeather admitted. "I'm gonna take a shower than head to bed, kay?" Lionblaze said with a yawn. "Fine by me," Jayfeather replied. Chapter 6 Heathertail woke up the next day, anxious for her date with Lionblaze that night. The coffee shop was her favorite place in the town and she wanted Lionblaze to see it. She wanted to pick out her outfits for the date so she looked through her closet, not being able to pick. She took out her phone and called Sedgewhisker. "I have a slight dillemma," She told her. "What is it?" Sedgewhisker asked. "I have a date tonight, and I have no clue what I should wear." Heathertail heard Sedgewhisker's gasp and the doorbell rang. Sedgewhisker was standing there, at least 15 fashion magazines stacked in her hand. She walked through and plopped them on the coffee table. "That was fast!" Heathertail pointed out. "Well... it... was... an emergency..." Sedgewhisker panted as she spoke. She showed Sedgewhisker to her room where she had clothes piled on her bed. The tabby picked through the clothes murmuring things to herself. "Cute... a little showy.... not good for this season.... PERFECT!" She exclaimed, holding out a purple peasant blouse with a pair of denim jeans. "Purple Converse!" Heathertail squeaked as she saw the shoes peek out of her closet. "Sedgewhisker! Get out so I can get dressed and grab a muffin!" Once Heathertail was done getting dressed Sedgewhisker was still in the kitchen picking up a muffin. Heathertail focused her violet-blue eyes on the muffin platter which only had 8 left. "There were 12 muffins on this plate..." Heathertail said in a weird voice. Sedgewhisker had an ashamed look in her eye. "I was hungry..." She said with her mouth full. "So you ate ''four ''muffins?!!" Heathertail sighed. (Now, Hazel, has actually done this before... Muffins were the only food we had that I didn't have to make....) "Yeah...." Sedgewhisker said before the two bursted into laughter. "So... whatcha wanna do?" Heathertail asked her friend. "Wanna bake some more muffins?" Sedgewhisker asked, her eyes bright. "No, let's bake cupcakes!" Heathertail giggled. "After all, muffins are just ugly cupcakes!!!" They baked until the sun started to set. Sedgewhisker left with the five cupcakes she ate. ''I have to go meet Lionblaze, ''Heathertail thought to herself as he headed to the coffee shop. Chapter 7 Heathertail arrived at the coffee shop, looking for Lionblaze's golden hair. "I'm here," Lionblaze said from behind grabbing her waist, then kissing her cheek. "Sorry I'm late, the cafe is tiny and I must have missed it..." "It's okay," Heathertail said, turning around so she faced Lionblaze. "At least you're here..." He kissed Heathertail and out of the corner of her eye she saw Breezepelt, a burning hatred in his eyes. He dashed off to places unknown. "Come on," Heathertail said, entwining her light brown tabby tail around Lionblaze's. "Let's grab a table." They sat and ordered their coffee and pastries, having a nice conversation. Then Lionblaze murmered something under his breath. "What?" Heathertail asked. "Nothing..." Lionblaze replied. "You murmered something!" "Fine!" He gave in. "I was practicing how to say something to you..." "What?" Curiosity was devouring Heathertail like a starving warrior would devour a rabbit. "I love you, Heathertail." He smiled. "I love you too, Lionblaze." Heathertail choked out the next words. "But we can't be together... Breezepelt knows about us and he'll kill you!" "He won't hurt me..." Lionblaze reassured her. "I promise." They walked to her house together. "Thanks for walking me home..." Heathertail said. "No problem," Lionblaze said, giving her a tiny kiss. Chapter 8 Heathertail was home once more, thinking about her date with Lionblaze. Breezepelt had seen the kiss and wasn't too happy about it. The doorbell rang and Breezepelt was standing there. He was slumped over, his eyes dazed off, and he had horrid breath."Hey there, beautiful. Why don't you give me a kiss?" "Get away from me, Breezepelt." Heathertail stepped back. "I'm in love with Lionblaze." "Come on!" Breezepelt yelled. "What does he have that I don't?" "Nothing in particular." Heathertail explained. "I just like him..." Breezepelt grabbed Heathertail and kissed her, then stuck his hand up her shirt. "BREEZEPELT!" Heathertail exploded. "I can't believe you just did that!" She slapped him straight across the face and kicked him out of her house. Heathertail felt disgusted at Breezepelt. What was wrong with him? Heathertail turned on the TV and she saw the commercial for the Heather perfume,she was in. In the commercial, Breezepelt was in it to as the guy who smelled the perfume and fell in love with her. They had kissed, but that was acting! Then she thought about the date they had and how she had seen the other side of him. That feeling was gone. Breezepelt was too clingy and desperate. Lionblaze was right for her. In fact, her and Lionblaze were perfect for each other. She was really in love him. Heathertail looked at her clock, 9:45 PM. She wasn't tired, but she felt as if she should go to sleep, just to end the day. Chapter 9 Heathertail woke the next day, an odd smell filling her home. It smelled like smoke. ''Fire! Heathertail realized. She grabbed her bag filled with outfits, shoes, and a couple devices. She took out her cell phone and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" Onestar said. "Fire, at 199 Heather Avenue!" Heathertail was an inch from having a nervous breakdown. "We'll be right over!" Onestar hung up. It was about 5 minutes until the fire department came and put out the fire. Heathertail's house was ruined. "My house!" Heathertail cried. "Now I have nowhere to stay!" Sedgewhisker was walking down the street, where she saw the fire trucks and Heathertail's house. She rushed over to greet her best friend. "Are you okay, Heathertail?" She comforted. "Where are going to live? Wanna know what you can live with me!" Heatheratil gave Sedgewhiker a hug. "Thanks, Sedge." "Why did you have a bag, anyway?" She asked. "Well I was gonna go on a vacation, but I decided not to and never unpacked." Heathertail explained. "Lucky you didn't!" Sedgewhisker laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on let's go home." Heathertail spotted a golden-haired tom with tabby ears and tail. Lionblaze, ''she said to herself. "I'll meet you there," Heathertail told Sedgewhiker. Her best friend and roommate walked back to her house. She rushed over to Lionblaze, greeting him with a passionate kiss. "I heard about the fire, and rushed right over here to see if you were okay..." Lionblaze embraced Heathertail, as if to see if she was real. "I'm fine," She giggled as Lionblaze's warm breath tickled her neck. "I'm just gonna live with Sedgewhisker until I get back on my feet." "If you ever need help you can ask me, okay?" Lionblaze looked at the silver watch on his wrist. "I should go..." Chapter 10 Heathertail woke up and looked around. The walls were pink with purple flowers on it. Heathertail turned her head in confusion. Her walls were silver and purple checkerboard. Then she remembered that she moved in with Sedgewhisker... The small tabby girl was already in the living room, drawing in her sketchbook. Sedgewhisker always had a dream of becoming a fashion designer, so most of her drawings were clothing ideas. Heathertail glanced over at what she was drawing. "Hey!" Sedgewhisker snapped. "I can't focus with you looking over my shoulder like that!" "Sorry, just wanted to see what you were doing up so early." Heathertail let out a yawn. "Well I was sketching and creating my new line!" Sedgewhisker was filddling through her walk-in closet. She walked back out with one hand behind her back. "What do you think of ''this?" ''She pulled out a beautiful violet ball gown that shimmered when the light touched it. "It's lovely, Sedgewhisker!" Heathertail hugged her friend. "But where am I going to where it?" Sedgewhisker gave her a confused look. "You mean Breezepelt ''didn't ''tell you about the ball? I told him to tell you!" "What ball? You didn't know Breezepelt and I broke up?" Heathertail was geniunely lost. "Well I knew that, but Onestar is having a ball with the other clans to celebrate the anniversary of the Great Journey." Sedgewhisker explained. "I assume you're still going, as you never miss a good party." "Of course I'm still going, but what are you wearing?" Heathertail asked. Sedgewhisker was again searching through her closet when she pulled something out. A pretty emerald green dress with delicate beading was in her friend's hand. "It took awhile to make, but I guess now that Grapevine decided to launch my line, I'll have to make more of them." Heathertail let out a happy squeal. "They accepted you? That's amazing!" She threw her arms around her best friend. "So, who are you going with?" Sedgewhisker asked, an implication in her voice. "What?" Heathertail tilted her head to the left in a state of confusion. "To the ball because I heard Harespring has been dying to ask you!" She nudged her best friend with her elbow. "Harespring?" Heathertail was shocked. "Not into me!" Sedgewhisker merely rolled her amber eyes and started to walk away. The tabby tailed girl stopped in her tracks. "Really, Heather?" She asked. "I know you wouldn't reject ''him unless... Someone's already with you! And you didn't tell me?" Heathertail plopped down on the couch, Sedgewhisker did the same. She'd have ''to tell her about Lionblaze. "Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about it, but I'm not sure if you would be mad because he's not exactly from here and I thought you would tell Onestar about it. I mean, Onestar's been a huge jerk and Ashfoot won't jump to my defense after dumping her grandson. So, if anyone high in the clan knew about my relationship with Lionblaze... I don't even wanna think what would happen!" Sedgewhisker let out a squeal. "Lionblaze? That's who you're with? I thought he was with Cinderheart? Did they break up? He's so ''cute ''and strong!" There was knocking at the large, dark, oak doors. Sedgewhisker came to the door and she saw a well-muscled man with golden hair and amber eyes. He had white roses in his hand and was dressed smartly. "Hello, Sedgewhisker. I heard Heathertail was here." He said in a calm, smooth tone. "Yes, she is. Let me get her." Sedgewhisker repiled, her voice calm, although the look in her eyes could tell she was squealing like an obsessed fangirl. "Oh, hey, Lionblaze." Heathertail blushed. "What do you need?" "I need to ask you something," The blonde started to say. "''In private." He added, his eyes flicking to Sedgewhisker, who was sitting and watching eagerly. "Oh, I get it. I'm intruding or something? Oh, okay. I'll just be going..." She backed out of the house awkwardly. "I'm just going to out and go shopping and stuff..." With one more increasingly awkward smile, she ran out of the house. "Ignore her." Heathertail added, laughing. "She means well." Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions